Confessions II: Reunion
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: Heero and Duo are now in a tough situation: How do they tell the others of their romance??!! *Warning* Yaoi-Lemon
1. Reunion Part One

Reunion 1

Confessions II: Reunion  
Part 1  
By Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 3x4 5xSally  
Yaoi/Lime  
Disclaimer: I had thought I would only do one fanfic about Gundam, but I was wrong. I was thinking about this on the way to school and so I got to work on it right away. I hope it turns out okay like the last one. I hope your expectations are high!! Also I would like to point out again, I do not and will never own the Gundam Series.   
Warnings: Again, I would like to say I support Yaoi and Yuri, if you couldn't tell by the pairings above. Heh, I am tempted to put a little yuri in here . . . Though, I just might not I dunno. Depends on if it will fit the story right. It is a lime, not a lemon, at least not in this part . . . I am just doing this by whim if you couldn't tell! Anyway!! Read, Reply, Respond!!  
________________________ 

Duo, get out of the shower, Heero asked his lover for the fifth time.  
You'll have to come in and get me, he herd Duo say muffled by the sound of running water.  
Heero would have liked to go in with him but they were already late. Duo . . . he warned just as the shower turned off.  
There ya' happy? he came out a minute later with a towel rapped around his waist showing off his perfect legs. I know how much you hate being late.   
So why are you taking so long? We're going to miss the flight to Earth.  
I still have to get dressed and do my hair Hee-chan.  
Look, I'll do your hair, you put pants on. You can deal with out a shirt. Duo knew what he was doing. Heero did his hair as often as he could, and he also knew how much his bare chest made him squirm in his pants.  
So finally after ten more minutes they had gathered their stuff and headed for the main lobby.  
Thank you for staying at Frayton. Come again, Heero handed in the key cards and money to pay the bill. Heero decided that is would be faster if they ran to the shuttle station instead of taking a cab, so the two ran along, arms full of luggage, and other things, dodging people this way and that way.  
_______________________ 

Sitting in their usual arrangement, Heero on the outside and Duo next to the window, they both sat. In silence.  
Why are you so quiet?  
Duo looked over at Heero.  
Your quiet. What's wrong?  
I was just thinking'  
You? Thinking? Duo punched him playfully, now getting use to his uncharacteristic sarcasm.  
I was just thinking about the other guys. Ya' know, how there doing. Hey! How much you wanna bet that Quatre and Trowa are together.  
There always together.  
I know but, like us.  
There's no doubt in my mind.  
We need to find someone for Wu-Man.  
Don't you go pulling one of your stunts Duo.  
Aww, but why?  
I want you in one piece.  
You want me? he leaned over and blew in his ear and was about to kiss it when he realized something.   
Heero was afraid to respond, Duo's voice was dreadful as if he saw death itself.   
W-will Relena be there? moving quickly from his ear.  
Well Milliardo did send the invitation.  
So, she'll be there?  
  
What are we going to do? How would we tell her? How could we tell her? What would she say if we told her?!  
Everything will be all right, and placed a reassuring hand on him, and for once Heero wasn't quiet sure of him self.  
Heero and Duo knew what was to come the moment they received the invitation form Milliardo Peacecraft. It said that Noin wanted to see everyone again, meaning the Gundam pilots and to have a celebration of the peace so far. They never truly celebrated in order not to jinx it but she felt it was time. So the couple packed up and left for the Sanq Kingdom. The kingdom in which Relena Peacecraft lived.  
_________________________ 

As they arrived they were picked up by a luxurious auto mobile. Duo and Heero sighing with relief that it wasn't Relena in her pink limo. (Ama- My reason for owning a pink skillet to bop her on that pink head of her's) (Ama- I'll try to keep my mouth shut this time . . .) Heero, trying to cheer Duo up who was shaking and continuously talking (more then usual), started to massage his shoulders, which lead to Heero whispering in Duo's ear, then the two kissing, which inevitably lead to the two with both their shirts off exploring each other, which was about to go further when the car stopped.  
They were there.  
Out side of the magnificent castle. The place was lit up extraordinarily. They both where amazed. It was only suppose to be a private party, not a public ball right? They both, putting on their shirts back on and Duo straitened out his hair, stepped out into the crisp evening air.  
Aiee! It's cold! about to cuddle up to Heero when he decided against it. I guess I'll just have to get us to it, huh?  
a hint of worry in his eyes which only Duo could see.  
Don't worry Hee-chan! She'll understand! he whispered as they walked up the long stair case and into the large hall way inside, where it was much warmer.  
said an all too familiar voice from above them. Both looking up to see Relena running down the main stairway. You came! I'm so glad!  
I can see . . . said Duo under his breath.  
Jealous, Duo-kun?  
  
Relena stopped in front of the two and bowed in response, her long blonde hair falling down her bare shoulders. Heero, Duo. Nice to see you too are well.  
said Duo and Heero glared at him which Duo realized, ment don't tell anyone about his past condition. I had a bad cold for a while.  
Oh, we have doctors that could-  
No-no, that's not necessary, Miss Relena, I'm fine!  
Just call me Relena. I've dismissed formalities from this party, she lead them to a large room filled with tapestries and cushioned chairs. Your the first ones here. You've arrived early. I'll get some tea.  
Told ya' we would be early . . .  
You arrived together then?  
Ugh, yeah, we were on the same mission last time and we got stuck on the colony.  
You should have called Heero, I would have arranged a way to get you off.  
Ugh, well. You know Heero! trying to change the subject he added, Tea sounds good.  
Is green tea okay?  
Yes, I've been into oriental things lately (Ama- Heh, take it as far as you like!!), he smiled at his joke he made looking over at Heero, who had his stone wall up and running.  
Lighten up Hee-chan! he said after she left.  
Your digging your grave.  
I dug my way out of it though. Sit, Duo following his own advice and sat down on the love seat. Heero sat in the large chair on the opposite side of the room, which hert Duo a little but he understood his reasoning. They both sat in silence awaiting Relena's return, the sound of a grand father clock kept rhythm to Duo's tapping on his knee. It seemed to be a life time till Relena returned, and not alone either. Trowa and Quatre followed in behind her.  
Hey Quatre, Trowa! Duo got up and shook Trowa's open hand and was about to shake Quatre's but Quatre instead hugged him.  
It's so great to see you again Duo! tears filling in his eyes. Heero remained seated and just nodded his head in acknowledgment at the two. Though he couldn't avoid Quatre's bear hug.  
Duo took this chance to switch seats so he sat next to Heero, while Trowa and Quatre took the love seat.  
I know this was a good idea. I'll go get my brother and Noin. Help your self to some tea and biscuits! and with that she left.  
Soo . . . Duo leaned over in his chair and reached for a cup for he and Heero. How are you two? You guys elope yet?  
Trowa blushed a bright red and Quatre laughed nervously.  
Hah! Congratulations you two! Duo said as Quatre showed him the ring hidden under his collar on a golden chain.  
What about you two? Duo spilt his tea on the table and Heero turned a hint of pink.  
Clumsy me . . . he felt the blood rush to his head.  
So how have you guys been holding out?  
Oh, just fine! Duo felt very relieved that they didn't really look like a couple. They could keep it a secret a little while longer. Heero sat there silent throughout out the hole conversation lost in his own world trying to figure out a way to tell Relena. He could just not tell her and let her catch the hints. He decided he couldn't do that to her. Now next problem he came up with was when. For the hole 15 minutes he just sat there and contemplated on what he could do while the other three were conversing about this and that.  
After those fifteen minutes Relena came back in along with Noin and Milliardo. Everyone, but Heero, stood up and welcomed them in thanking them for their hospitality.  
We would have been down earlier but Milliardo wanted his hair just right.  
Yeah, I always wondered if you did anything to it. We should trade beauty secrets some time! said Duo admiring Milliardo's long bleach blonde hair shimmering down past his shoulders. Duo could tell from Heero's glint in his eyes he was becoming jealous. Well if he want's to play there's nothing between up, I'm all for it.' he thought to himself as he reclaimed his chair.  
Heero, good to see you are well. Something's will never change, Milliardo walked up to Heero smoothly with an out stretched hand and a smile.  
he shook it politely thinking, He may have the looks but I've got his heart . . .'  
Hey, where is Wufei? Isn't he coming? asked Noin.  
I'm sure he will be here. Sally Po will make him. joked Relena.  
Sally Po?! He's which her! Hah! I knew she'd get snickered Duo.  
They won't be here till tomorrow so let me show you to your rooms so you can get settled. Your luggage is already there, they all followed Milliardo up the stairs to the left to the west wing of the castle. Trowa, this is your room, right next to it is Quatre's, he moved on, Duo this one's yours, his one here will be Wufei's, next to it is Sally Po's, and finally this one is Heero's. These rooms to the right our ours. If you need any help at night this one across from Heero's is Relena's, Duo gulped, Nest one directly from Wufei's is mine, and next to it is Noins, and across from it is Hilde's.  
Hilde?!' thought Duo and Heero in horror.  
Milliardo must have misunderstood Duo's look in his eyes because he said, If you don't like being apart you can share a room.  
No, no. That's okay. She, ugh, snores too much, I wouldn't be able to sleep, coming up with a lie, which is unlike Duo and he bit his tongue for bearing false witness.  
She's out right now picking up a few things for me, Relena said.  
Oh, she's here?  
Yeah she has for a few months now. We've become good friends. Relena stated and saw right through Duo's lie. Can I speak to you for a moment Duo?  
Yeah sure! Your highness can do what she wants, looking over at Heero reading his eyes and his stance.  
Don't say anything,' was all he got from it. 

[Part 2][1], [Home][2], [][3]About, [][4]Writings, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][7]Friends, [][8]Poem/Lyrics, [][9]Quotes, [][10]Journeys, [][11]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	2. Reunion Part Two

Reunion 2

Confessions II: Reunion  
Part 2  
By Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 3x4 5xSally  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I had thought I would only do one fanfic about Gundam, but I was wrong. I was thinking about this on the way to school and so I got to work on it right away. I hope it turns out okay like the last one. I hope your expectations are high!! Also I would like to point out again, I do not and will never own the Gundam Series.   
Warnings: Again, I would like to say I support Yaoi and Yuri, if you couldn't tell by the pairings above. Heh, I am tempted to put a little yuri in here . . . Though, I just might not I dunno. Depends on if it will fit the story right. I am just doing this by whim if you couldn't tell! Anyway!! Read, Reply, Respond!!  
__________________________ 

In Duo's room she asked him, May I ask you a question?  
You just did.  
No seriously Duo, she sat her self down on the queen sized bed.  
Okay, shoot, Ack, bad working Duo!' he thought as he leaned against the nearest wall to the door.  
Why did you leave Hilde? She is such a sweet person.  
I know, like I said earlier me and Heero got stuck on the colony after out mission.  
What was your mission then?  
I promised I wouldn't tell . . . looking down into his hands.  
All right, then promise me something.  
Depends on what it is, he got a bit nervous with Relena staring him down.   
She got up now and looked him in the eyes, Cheer her up for me.  
I'll try.  
No, promise me.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't know was there, Okay. I promise.  
Thank you, she then left him alone in his room.  
Well, she's not the ruler of the Sanq Kingdom for nothin'. He sighed as he headed for his luggage and started to unpack. Shit! Heero has half my cloths! (Ama- I have only seen him wear only one outfit, two if you include the Endless Waltz one) What am I going to do with out pants?! I'll just have to sneak there at midnight.  
Oiy, Duo! Dinner, called Quatre from the door.  
he called as he looked him self over in the mirror, I have to say I'm looking bea-u-ti-ful!  
_________________ 

Dinner wasn't as bad as Heero and Duo thought it would be. They got to sit across from each other so they played footsies under the table. No one thought it was an odd thing when Duo broke out in laughter if Heeero hit a certain nerve. Heero on the other hand . . . ha made different noises and he had a harder time trying to cover it up. (Ama- hentai . . . Actually, it's ment to be both ways!) Hilde was there but the most she would say to Duo was Pass the potatoes All was quiet on the western front. At least as that moment.  
They all decided to go to bed when it was 11:45, Duo was wide awake after ten glasses of soda, Heero usually stops him from having more then four but he hadn't spoken much to Duo, or anyone for that matter.  
Heero hissed as a familiar silhouette entered his room. What are you doing here? Are you nuts?!  
I was lonely, he took his hair out of the braid and sat on the floor bellow him.  
Your just going to have to deal with it Duo. I'm sorry, he looked into those violate eyes of his filled with tears.  
I hate seeing you like this Heero.  
Like what?  
Cold. I know you don't want to tell anyone but, damn Heero! I hate seeing you like this. I'd rather humiliate us, then see you caged in. Please Heero, we need to tell them, Heero closed his eyes and tried to block the look of hert in Duo's eyes but his look was piercing. Look at me Heero, look- Heero placed his finger on Duo's lips who was kneeling on the floor.  
Don't speak, I will, he kissed Duo tears away softly and Duo sat there in shook. Mission, accepted. What? You don't think I can do it?  
No it's not that it's just, I love you! he jumped up and held Heero to the bed.  
Not yet. Not until they know . . .  
Okay Heero, ayasumi nasai.  
Wait, lemme do your hair. So Duo let him then left reluctantly.  
Duo was about as surprised as Heero was when Hilde walked into his own room.  
Hilde, couldn't sleep huh?  
Duo I . . . I don't know what to say.  
You?! I thought you talked as much as I do!  
No seriously Duo . . . Why did you leave me?  
I had a mission.  
No you didn't. I know how to intercept your messages. You didn't even leave a note! she broke down and cried into her hands.  
Damn it, I can't lie to her again! Oh, Heero I wish I had your strength, Lord help me for what I am about to do.' I . . . me and . . . ya see . . . things happen . . .  
I knew it. It's another woman! her voice rang down the hall but no one dared to see what was going on.  
Heh, not exactly . . .  
Don't fool with me Maxwell! Tell me the truth now!  
he took a deep breath, Heero and I are in-love, Duo's head was thrown side ways as she slapped him across the face. I'm sorry Hilde . . . I tried to love you but-  
You tried?! You tried! Duo . . . I loved you! I would have sacrificed my self for you.  
That isn't love, you needed me, another slap hit Duo's face.  
Like hell I needed you, you bastared.  
Duo never felt to bad in his life. He felt sorry for her, he had lead her on then just left her alone. He was so sorry but he knew what ever he would say wouldn't help so he stood there letting her hit him over and over again till she tired out.  
I loved you . . . and she ran out of the room crying slamming the door behind. A picture frame fell off the wall and glass shattered all over the place. He bent down to clean it up and cut him self. For some reason the blood struck a nerve and he passed out onto the glass. 

[Part 1][1], [Part 3][2], [Home][3], [][4]About, [][5]Writings, [][6]Drawings, [][7]Images, [][8]Friends, [][9]Poem/Lyrics, [][10]Quotes, [][11]Journeys, [][12]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r3.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	3. Reunion Part Three

Reunion 3

Confessions II: Reunion  
Part 3  
By Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 3x4 5xSally  
Yaoi/Lime  
Disclaimer: I had thought I would only do one fanfic about Gundam, but I was wrong. I was thinking about this on the way to school and so I got to work on it right away. I hope it turns out okay like the last one. I hope your expectations are high!! Also I would like to point out again, I do not and will never own the Gundam Series. ::sniff sniff::  
Warnings: Again, I would like to say I support Yaoi and Yuri, if you couldn't tell by the pairings above. Heh, I am tempted to put a little yuri in here . . . Though, I just might not I dunno. Depends on if it will fit the story right. It just might get a few people mad at me if I do! It is a lime, not a lemon, at least not in this part . . . I am just doing this by whim if you couldn't tell! Anyway!! Read, Reply, Respond!! Pllleeeezzzz!!  
_____________________________ 

Duo breakfast, called Quatre at the door, Duo wake up you sleepy head! Waky waky, eggs and baky! he turned the door knob to see Duo with glass surrounding him covered with blood. He thought the worst. Help! There's some thing wrong with Duo!! in two seconds flat Heero ran into the room.  
Duo, Duo, Heero picked him up and placed him on the bed noticing cut marks all over his face and hands. He's breathing and his heart is pumping. It think he just passed out. Hilde came next followed by Relena and Trowa. I need a dry towel and a wet towel. Oiy Duo, wake up. Come on.  
Here Heero, Relena handed him the two towels. With one towel he put the pieces of glass in and with the other he whipped the blood.  
Duo woke up sweating from a dream and saw Heero and held him tightly. I had a dream that-  
I'm glad your okay Duo, Heero stood up and walked out with the towels.  
Are you okay Duo? We where worried, Relena said softly with a concurred look.  
Yeah, I'm fine. I was just really tired. his stomach growled loudly. And really hungry. What's for breakfast?  
Yup he's okay, Quatre came over and hugged him but Duo gasped in pain. Oh, sorry Duo!  
No-no. It's all right.  
No, we need to dress those wounds of yours. Come on, Relena grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to the large bath room. Here are some Band-Aids, any larger cuts? Any still bleeding?  
No Nurse Relena. Thank you!  
If you don't mind me asking what happened between you and Hilde last night?  
I got what I deserved.  
I could tell. Did she cut you?  
Oh, No! She slammed the door and a picture fell. I was cleaning the glass then I fell asleep.  
On top of the glass?  
Yeah, I guess so, ow . . . he said as she put anti-bacterial spray on one of the cuts.  
This one is pretty deep. You might need stitched.  
Nah, I'll be fine. Just put a butterfly thingie on it.  
A butterfly?  
Yeah, you know you take the thing off then open it and it looks-oh never mind. seeing she was becoming even more lost.  
You don't have as many cuts as I thought you had. Only three on your face and one on each of your fingers on your right hand.  
Had to make it difficult for me.  
  
Never mind . . .  
All done. Your free to go.  
That's okay I'd rather stay.  
Why . . . oh, okay. You know how to get to the dinning hall right?  
Yes you don't need to hold my hand mommy.  
All right. See you down stairs.  
Thank goodness she's gone. She had a look in her eyes. Does she know? Did Hilde tell her?' He thought as he did his business. I know I shouldn't worry but I still feel as if she's competition . . . But before I forget I better go get my pants from Heero's room.' So he went back up the hall and into Heero's room and found his pants and a letter from Relena. Should I read it, shouldn't I, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, no, eee, yes . . . I'll read part of it.'  
Dear Heero,  
I have missed you ever so much. I feel as if there is a wall between us. What happened on your last mission? You have changed so much. Tell me all about it at 7 in the garden.  
Love,  
Relena   
She thinks he will . . . but then again, he could use this time to tell her but, will he? I think we should just do things in front of her. Heheh, no too evil Duo . . . I'll leave it up to Hee-chan. It's his problem. I've delt with mine. he placed it back on the dresser and headed out the door.  
____________________ 

(Ama- I'm trying to spread the story really I am!!) Heero wandered the halls alone looking at old tapestries and portraits of people who died a long time ago. He could see faint traces of Relena in each one. He couldn't deny it. He did have feelings for her. They were strong enough that he wouldn't' kill her but Duo, Duo was different. Duo understood him. Duo was everything Heero wanted to be and more. Duo was Duo. He loved Duo, he would sacrifice his life for him. Would he for Relena he wasn't so sure. He just kept seeing Duo on the floor with blood all over him. His worst fear was Duo leaving him alone to live. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He forgot who was around he just wanted Duo to be okay. After he found out he was fine he just wanted to hug him and kiss him all over but his mind was stronger so he didn't. He was so jealous of Quatre and Trowa's love. They could show it with no problem.  
Oiy Heero? Milliardo called from behind him. Heero wiped the faint trail of tears from his eyes. I wanted to talk with you.  
he turned around to face him.  
I never got a chance to really thank you.  
For what?  
Every thing but mainly keeping Relena safe. Also for being a worthy adversary. I had always wanted to find one and I had. I am sorry we had to be enemy's.  
All that matters is that we aren't now and there is peace.  
they walked along in silence for a while down the hall neither one knew what to say or wanted to leave each others presence. Finally Milliardo spook, Noin and I are getting married.  
Congratulations Milliardo.  
Noin thought no one would come if she said it was a wedding and not a reunion.  
I figured as much. But you didn't have to worry, Quatre and Trowa would come, I am sure Sally Po would have made Wufei. Duo would come, and I guess I would too. Does everyone know yet?  
Heh, Noin's telling them now. The wedding is tomorrow. You may go shopping today for things you need, just charge it to the Peacecraft account.  
Why isn't Noin telling me?  
Ugh-I wanted to know if you would be my best man.  
Why me?  
If you would feel uncomfortable doing it I understand. It's just, Treiz was the only one who really knew me, exempt for you. I would be really honored if you would exempt.  
Yes of course I will. I am honored you asked.   
The rehearsal is tonight at 7:30. Don't be late. You need to wear a white tuxedo. (Ama- Am I the only one who gets the urge to say kamen-sama??) Every thing else is made. Well, I have tons more things to do. Thank you again, Heero. And he walked back down the hall way smiling brightly leaving Heero feeling more depressed. Even Noin and Milliardo have a good relationship. I have to tell Relena. he decided as he headed to his room to change.  
In front of his door stood Quatre. Hey, Heero. Can we talk?  
he opened the door to let him in. What is it?  
Last night when Hilde and Duo where fighting, well mainly Hilde, I over herd Duo say something and I was wondering if it was true.  
Heero became worried. He knew what he over herd but to be sure, What Quatre?  
Well he said you and he were in love.  
Heero turned the question over in his mind on what to tell him, but it all boiled down to one answer,   
I knew it! I knew it! I could see it in your eyes! How sweet!  
Quatre, no one it to know yet. Not till I tell Relena.  
Relena doesn't know? Heero shook his head, You have to tell her.  
I know, I was about to tell her.  
Too late. She just left with Noin and a few others about wedding stuff.  
  
Did you accept Milliardo's offer?  
He just nodded as he changed his shirt.  
Oh sorry, you want to get changed. Oh, Duo asked me to tell you met him in his room for a second.  
I'll be there, and Quatre left glowing with the good news. Heero followed shortly after and went into Duo's room.  
Hee-chan you came! he ran up to him with open arms and Heero accepted it with his. They held each other still not wanting to let go so they stood Heero raping him sled in Duo's smell and Duo raped up in Heero's strength. I can't keep living like this Heero . . . he said finally.  
  
Heero . . . he warned not wanting to hear nothing.  
Neither do I, Duo-kun. We have to a little while longer.  
But why? Duo pulled away and faced him.  
I don't want to ruin Relena's fun at the wedding.  
I know I sound selfish but, Damn it Heero! We've been living for everybody, but us for the past seven years! When is it our turn to shine?  
Soon, very soon . . .  
When is soon Heero! he took Heero's hand and caressed it.  
At seven tonight.  
he jumped up into Heero's arms and cried softly on hi shoulder.  
If Milliardo kills me, it's your fault.   
Okay . . . Don't worry I'll protect you! Heero started laughing, Hey! I haven't herd you laugh since we got the invitation!  
Duo, we need to go. I know you don't have anything good to wear.  
Hey what's wrong with my clothes?  
They might mistake you for the priest, Duo punched him playfully.  
And you? You look any better? You and your spandex pants showing everything off!  
Oh yeah?  
Heero tackled Duo on the floor and started to tickle him having no mercy on Shinigami.  
Mercy! Mercy!  
Do you submit?  
I submit! I'm all yours! Heero stopped and held Duo's wrists above his head as he sat on his chest braced my hid knees. (Ama- You understand, ne? Duo- There completely lost- Ama- Shadap! Get back into your cage!!) He leaned down and the two lips met. Heero took in Duo's taste as he realized he hadn't had lunch yet and it was well past noon. I'm famished, meaning two things with one sentence. 

Ama- I have the rest of this as a side story, it is a Lemon. I didn't think it was that bad but some of my friends thought it was. Not the righting, the detail I put into it. I also have a picture to go with it ::bright red with a sheepish grin:: Really I am not a Hentai!! 

[Part 2][1], [Part 3 1/2][2], [Part 4][3], [Home][4], [][5]About, [][6]Writings, [][7]Drawings, [][8]Images, [][9]Friends, [][10]Poem/Lyrics, [][11]Quotes, [][12]Journeys, [][13]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r3l.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r4.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [13]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	4. Reunion Part Four

Reunion 4

Confessions II: Reunion  
Part 4  
By Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 3x4 5xS 6xN  
Yaoi/Lime  
Disclaimer: I had thought I would only do one fanfic about Gundam, but I was wrong. I was thinking about this on the way to school and so I got to work on it right away. I hope it turns out okay like the last one. I hope your expectations are high!! Also I would like to point out again, I do not and will never own the Gundam Series. ::sniff sniff::  
Warnings: Again, I would like to say I support Yaoi and Yuri, if you couldn't tell by the pairings above. Heh, I am tempted to put a little yuri in here . . . Though, I just might not I dunno. Depends on if it will fit the story right. It just might get a few people mad at me if I do! It is a lime, not a lemon, at least not in this part . . . I am just doing this by whim if you couldn't tell! Anyway!! Read, Reply, Respond!! Paallleeeezzzz!!  
____________________________ 

Then they hers a small cry from the door. Heero turned around to see Wufei starring with his typical small eyes wider then Duo's. Duo grinned as he saw how stunned Wufei was, his right eye brow twitched nervously.  
Hey Wu-Man! pants down and every thing dripping with pleasure.  
Injustice! You did this on purpose Maxwell! I'm going to chop that braid of yours!  
Heh, you miss understood Wu-Man!  
Duo . . . Wufei, this has nothing to do with you. We just got carried away.  
In my room?!  
Your room is one more down.  
Wufei realizing his mistake, whisked quickly away shutting the door behind him.  
You didn't have to make it worse.  
I couldn't resist, can you blame me? realizing the mood was now lost he pulled his pants back up and Heero moved away.   
  
I trust you.   
Heero looked at him questioningly, realizing he wasn't going to explain.  
Shall we go shopin' then? he jumped up and bounded to the door but Heero grabbed his wrist stopping him.  
Heero couldn't think of why he had done that so he looked deep into Duo's mind trying to see what he truly felt. All he saw was confusion. So, like the secret romantic Heero was he recited a poem,  
Darkness in memory gently shut  
seeking a destination in an aimless yesterday  
I could see those delusions with wings giving way  
I'm getting hurt . . . People always lose the opportunity to go back to another time and place . . .  
And just why do I, for the sake of a cause, lose control?  
The wind is whirling   
I feel again that peace of mind I've thrown away-only if you smile . . .  
The distinction of the seasons  
Loneliness from wrath  
Shadow from light  
They'd not matter anymore tomorrow . . .   
Just sitting here   
Messages around-but for me there's only the sound of your shoes dissolving in the night...  
This pulse is striking this innocence  
Shaking the sleeping earth-getting in this place in my heart . . . !  
I'm so over whelmed with dreams-and they're still a long was off . . .   
And just why do I  
For the sake of someone, lose control?  
The winds blowing right through me  
And it would break me down-only if you smile  
Both pleasure and painlessness   
Even the cramped now-jump out of them all and on tomorrow . . .  
The wind is whirring  
I feel again that peace of mind I've thrown away-only if you smile . . .  
The distinction of the seasons  
Loneliness from wrath  
Shadow from light  
They'd not matter tomorrow . . .  
The confusion left Duo's eyes now and were filled with pure joy, You write poetry?!  
and Duo thought he saw a small discoloring of Heero's cheeks. 

(Ama- I didn't write that. It is the translation of one of Heero's character songs called If Only You Smile'. In my opinion I think Heero would make a better poet then the other Gundam Pilots, maybe not Quatre, I dunno. My reasoning is that Heero doesn't't talk much, while Duo does so he can get all his feelings out, even if they aren't his true feelings. Heero on the other hand has a lot kept up in him. Trowa doesn't seem to be the poet type, and I can just see Wu-Man in a mocha house resighting haiku's. *_*  
Sally Po- You'd be surprised.  
Ama- Hey you all are here?! Yea!!  
Duo- My favorite scene is coming up, how could I not be here?!  
Wufei- She is such a weak onna.  
Ama- You guys aren't being nice to her.   
Heero- You get stalked and see how you feel.  
Ama- Yeah, I guess so . . . But still.  
Duo- Next Episode, Relena gets DUMPED!!  
Ama- I didn't want it to be like that!! I am going to get so many flames now!!  
Trowa- I'll take care of them Amataru-sama.  
Quatre- Suck up.  
Ama- Do I need to tie you all up like I did with Angie-Chan?  
Wufei- Leave Angie out of it. ::hold up his sword::  
Ama- I was just saying-  
Heero- Just start writing Amataru.  
Ama- Right right!!) 

Heero had never been so nervous in all his life. He had always been ready for death, but nothing like this. It was now five minutes till seven and he still hadn't come up with any thing to say to Relena. He couldn't bail out, Quatre knows, Trowa would know, Wufei knows. the next person who should know is her. Heero tried convincing himself that he shouldn't feel guilty about it. He never officially told her that he loved her, or that he had any feelings what so ever for her. he just felt that it was all his fault and should be punished for his crime. Duo had helped some that day, by keeping his mind off of Relena and the inevitable. But Duo couldn't help at that moment, no one could as he headed out side into the crisp cool night air and headed into the garden.  
Sure enough, there sat Relena on a bench next to a small rose garden.  
Hello Heero. I was afraid you wouldn't show up, she smiled cheerfully unaware like always about what was to happen.  
Heero stood there a few feet in front of Relena waiting for the right moment to start.  
Please Heero tell me of your mission . . .  
His mouth was so dry he didn't think he could do it but he tried, I have a confession to make.  
So do I Heero, she smiled brightly unknowingly placing a dagger to his heart.  
No Relena, I don't know what you feel for me-  
I love you Heero. I always have! Couldn't you tell? she got up and reached for his hand but Heero moved away and placed his back to her.  
I don't Relena.  
I understand your afraid of these feelings for me, it's okay, I'll help you get past your fears.  
You don't understand. I love someone else.  
Relena's heart stopped beating for a second as her dreams where shattered. Someone . . . Who?  
Duo . . . he said quietly.  
That isn't funny Heero. Stop playing games, said she.  
No Relena, he turned to her, This isn't a joke. I have strong feelings for Duo. He's the only one who truly understands me, the only one I can truly be my self with.  
You can be your self with me.  
No I can't Relena, he looked into the greenish-blue eyes starting to fill up with tears. I did have feelings for you, a long time ago. At least I thought they where feelings for you. I could never kill you, so I thought I loved you. That scared me so I ran. In truth, it was responsibility that stopped me. I was to bring peace to the colonies and Earth. You where the only one to do so.  
When did you start loving Duo?  
Since I met him, Relena's tears streamed down her face and the knife went deeper and deeper into his heart. I'm sorry.  
No don't be, she smiled tears in her eyes. I was a silly child who wanted a knight in shining armor to save me. I realize now that it can't happen. I'm sorry I put you through all this. Good night Heero, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left him standing alone in the garden. It was now 7:15. He soon had to go in and practice for the wedding of the brother of the girl he just herd. He didn't know if he could face anyone at the moment. He just wanted to be alone.  
Heero sat down on the could bench and thought to him self.  
The Rose of love is beautiful  
But it has it's fall  
It's own death  
Will my love die with the seasons  
As it did any other?  
Just another bloom to look at for the moment  
For the instant  
Then will it die  
Leaving only scares behind from the touch  
The touch of love stings deep  
Are the scars permanent  
Or is it a temporary need  
To show off one's vulnerability?  
For I am just a bird  
Who sits and watched for a moment  
The love charade  
Then fly away  
Back to it's cage and hides  
Afraid to see loves end . . .  
  
Heero didn't respond at all he just sat there looking at his hands. Duo joined him on the bench.  
The wedding rehearsal is about to start, Heero still didn't make a sound or move at all. Heero you had to do it. It's not your fault.  
. . . the look in her eyes . . . Duo put his arms around the shaking soldier.  
Let's go in now . . . Your cold.  
. . . her eyes they . . . Duo just let him ramble on, making no sense to him.  
He needs to teach me Japanese some day . . .  
I caused it all . . . the pain, he finally broke down and cried softly into Duo's chest. Duo sat there holding on to him trying to be strong for his sake. Secret confessions spilled out of Heero's mouth in his native tongue. He went on and on till he seemed to calm down a little. Gomen nasai, koi.  
Hee-Chan, I speak little Japanese but I do know this, you have nothing to be sorry about.  
I shouldn't be putting you through this, it's not fair to you. Or Relena. I'm sorry I'm so selfish.  
he said sternly lifting up his head with his hand, wiping the tears from his eyes. Baka. You are the most UN-selfish person I know! If you think it's unselfish to tell the truth, then say it's an early Christmas present for, okay? Speaking of which, what do you want?  
To be alone.  
Aww, Hee-chan, you know that wont happen.  
Duo please, go away . . .  
Okay, Okay! I was just trying to help . . . he got up and headed to a rose and picked it. Not even getting pricked. If you respect the rose, it will not hurt you. and he walked away to the wedding rehearsal.

[Part 3 1/2][1], [Part 5][2], [Home][3], [][4]About, [][5]Writings, [][6]Drawings, [][7]Images, [][8]Friends, [][9]Poem/Lyrics, [][10]Quotes, [][11]Journeys, [][12]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r3l.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r5.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	5. Reunion Part Five

Reunion 5

Confessions II: Reunion  
Part 5  
By Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 3x4 5xS 6xN  
Yaoi/Lime  
Disclaimer: I had thought I would only do one fanfic about Gundam, but I was wrong. I was thinking about this on the way to school and so I got to work on it right away. I hope it turns out okay like the last one. I hope your expectations are high!! Also I would like to point out again, I do not and will never own the Gundam Series. ::sniff sniff::  
Warnings: Again, I would like to say I support Yaoi and Yuri, if you couldn't tell by the pairings above. Heh, I have a hint of yuri. It just depends on how you read it. It is a lime, not a lemon, at least not in this part . . . I am just doing this by whim if you couldn't tell! Anyway!! Read, Reply, Respond!!   
_______________________ 

Damn, why do we have to get up so early?! Duo yawned as he approached the breakfast table, noting Heero was still absent from the group. He decided to keep his mind off of Heero for a while so he sat next to Wufei. Hey, Wu-Man! Ready for the big day? Is Sally going to dress you up and do your make-up? Recalling a past dare that had happened a few years ago.  
Wufei grabbed his braid.  
One more word grease monkey, one more word.  
and he let it go. So what's on the menu today Pagen?  
Strawberry pancakes, hash browns, and fruit (Ama: My mom read this and she said that sounded like a traditional Jap. breakfast, sarcasm. Well to point out, they are British, Relena and the other Peacecrafts are from Britain. Tay? Tay!)  
Ah good! As Pagen placed a plate in front of him stacked high with pancakes and a pile of hash browns. The fruit was already on the table. In about two minutes his plate was empty. Duo seeing every one stare at him in shock.  
After, how many years living with you, I'm still amazed at how you eat, Hilde said smiling at Duo.  
Heh, I was hungry, He smiled back at Hilde, peace was made. Hey Relena, could you pass me a banana?  
Here you go, Duo, she handed it down the table to him.  
Duo had made an evil plan to mess with Wufei. They both had a secret war between the two of them over a past bet. Since then they had tested each others stamina, and will power. Duo wanted to see how far he could push Wufei in the morning.  
He started to message the banana, making it look like he was testing for bruises and to see if it was ripe. Wufei didn't see. Damn China man, look over here.' So he started to take the skin off slowly, Man! I love banana's! Getting Wufei's attention as he stuck the tip of it in his mouth. Wufei looked on questioningly then realized what he was doing. Duo had his eyes shut as he licked and sucked at the banana. Wufei would have been okay with it al because he was making a fool out of him self but he was started to get aroused. Then Duo bit down hard. Wufei gulped a little. Then Duo started over again, when he had closed his eyes Wufei slapped him in the back of his head jamming the fruit in his mouth and he gagged.  
What was that for Wu-man?! water in his eyes smiling at getting a reaction.  
Your disturbing me.  
Oh? I'm just eating a banana.  
Your playing with your food.  
What? Oh! I get it! Your a hentai! playing around like he had no idea what was going on.  
Chimei-teki no baka! (Ama: Heh, I would tell you what that means but I forgot what I was saying! Gomen~._.~) Duo gave a look of confusion as he was tackled by Wufei. (Ama: Any one want a dust mask? _ Readers: Shhh! Ama: Okay okay! Jeez, I've learned my lesson after I was in the theater watching Utena and my cell phone rang, man was I red with embar- Readers: SHH!) By the time Trowa and Quatre held Wufei down Duo had his hair all a mess, then he smiled as he saw how messed up Wufei's hair was.  
  
Don't make it worse Duo. . . warned Relena as she approached and straitened out the chairs knocked over both Duo and Wufei where ashamed of them self and decided to go to their rooms to cool off.  
Hopefully they will control them selfs enough at the wedding . . . Relena wished.  
_____________________ 

A soft knock came at Duo's door. Hopping it was Heero.  
Nope wrong. It was Relena, Duo, have you seen Heero at all today?  
No. Last night was the last time I saw him.  
I'm worried about him. I'd look for him but . . .  
Hey! Hee-Chan can take care of himself. He'll be in time for the wedding!  
Could you please? 

//Duo, please leave.// 

I guess. You know these grounds better then I do but I'll try.  
Thank you, Duo. and she slipped out of the room quietly.  
Okay let's see, get shower, get changed, go help Quatre, do my hair. By that time it will be . . . two, and time for the wedding. Damn Hee-Chan where are you?'  
Hopping in the hot shower he sung to his favorite oldies CD, Rockin' to the 90's.  
You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen.  
After a half an hour he was done with his shower. He stepped out an draped a towel around his hair. He put his white tux on with out any incident and just left the comber bun and bow tie off for the time being.  
Oiy Quatre? You in?  
Come in Duo.  
Hey. What did you need help with? then he noticed Trowa was tied up to a chair.   
Can you do his hair for me?  
he placed a hand behind his head, Sure, does he bite?  
Nope, he's as gentle as a kitten.  
Why the rope?  
He won't hold still.  
Okay . . . He walked over and combed his hair back, then it fell back to it's original position. He repeated. Then he grabbed hair spray. Still didn't work. Duo reached for some sizers then he trimmed up his hair. Hmm . . . He still had his bangs hanging in his right eye. Quatre, if I cut it any shorter it will look funny. Your just going to have to deal with it . . .  
Thank Duo. Quatre untied his lover and ungagged him.  
Sorry Trowa.  
It's okay. I don't care about my hair.  
Well, I'm off . . . Duo returned to his room to do his own hair. By this time his hair was dry enough to do something with it. He wouldn't dare stick a blow drier up to it. He looked at him self in the mirror deciding whether or not he should braid it or keep it down. Finally he realized it would be bother the crap out of him if he let it down. So he braided it.  
Hmm . . . Half an hour till the wedding. I guess I could go look for Heero.  
He looked in the obvious places, his room, the garden, the kitchen; well mainly for his own benefit then anything, and the gym. He was no where to be seen.  
____________________ 

It was now time for the wedding, first to go was the flower girl, Marie Mae, next it was Trowa and Quatre, (on Noins side), next was Wufei and Sally, then Duo and Hilde. When it came time from the best man and maid of honor to walk down, Heero was still missing. Relena was so embarrassed walking down the isle alone. Milliardo started to get a bit ticked off when finally Heero ran down the isle took Relena's hand and pretended everything was normal.  
Where were you? Whispered Duo as the priest started the ceremony.  
It's a surprise.  
Wufei nudged Duo to be quiet, and Duo made a face at him (;P). Wufei pinched his neck, Duo yelped a little then stepped on Wufei's foot. They did this so quietly that no one really noticed. The only time anyone noticed was when they where watching the video of it later on.  
After the boring ceremony they headed over to the ball room for the reception. Most of the songs where instrumental and slow so Duo dragged Heero on the dance floor. They danced at first in silence then Heero spoke, Duo . . . I'm sorry about what I said yesterday.  
About what? Heero felt Duo's vocal cord vibrate under his ears.  
About not wanting to be with you. I was just upset about my self. And I took it out on you. I'm sorry.   
I understand Heero, and they held each other closer then ever before as the song continued. They never felt like the only one's there. Their feet never touching the ground as they spun in circles. They where finally free. Free to do what they wanted. So they did.   
I love you Hee-Chan, he whispered in his ear and up slightly and kissed him tenderly.  
Koi . . .  
Heero, look . . . he pointed Heero over in Wufei's direction. Sally was dancing with him, and Wufei actually looked happy.  
Look at Quatre and Trowa, and he did, they too where dancing cheek to cheek. Then he glanced behind and smiled as he let out a silent laugh.  
Duo looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Hilde and Relena dancing together.   
Looks like it's happily every after.  
and Duo swung Heero around as he kissed him. 

Ama: Well wa'd ya think? Even more kawaii then the last, no, yes? I am not sure. But I thought it was needed in my series. Look out for the next in Confessions! Boy do I sound like a commercial . . . Ja! ~,~ 

[Part 4][1], [Home][2], [][3]About, [][4]Writings, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][7]Friends, [][8]Poem/Lyrics, [][9]Quotes, [][10]Journeys, [][11]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/r4.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



End file.
